Stella (Black★Rock Shooter)
Summary Stella, also known under the codename of BRS, is the main protagonist of the Black★Rock Shooter game. Following an alien invasion that almost decimated all of humanity, she was woken up as the last ultimate weapon against the invaders in order to avenge humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C, likely 7-C | High 6-A Name: Stella, BRS (Codename) Origin: Black★Rock Shooter (Game) Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Clone/Living Weapon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Shapeshifting (Can change the shape of her weapon), Light Manipulation, Homing Attack, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Invulnerability, Status Effect Inducement, Absorption (Can absorb other beings into herself via Neblade, which will grant her all the abilities, memories and the mindset of said being), Information Manipulation (Feeds on information, which can either be memories or even data from computers) Attack Potency: Small Town level, likely Town level+ (Can obliterate Crawlers with a single strike) | Multi-Continent level '(Shot right through the Moon) 'Speed: FTL (Can move so fast as to make lightning appear frozen) | Sub-Relativistic reactions (Should be on par with White Rock Shooter) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Town Class, likely Town Class+ | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Small Town level, likely Town level+ | Multi-Continent level (Should be similar to White Rock Shooter) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens of meters with her ★rock Cannon | Hundreds of thousands of meters with her ★rock Cannon Standard Equipment: ★rock Cannon, Black Blade, Black Trike/Pigee Ninja (her motorcycle) Intelligence: Skilled warrior and an extremely accomplished markswoman, but is somewhat ignorant about the world due to being in suspended animation for 15 years Weaknesses: Using her techniques too much may cause her to temporarily overheat, which will paralyze her until she cools down. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Charge Shot/Burst Shot: A strengthened version of her regular attacks, which require her to charge it up beforehand. * Photon Shower: An ultimate version of the previous skills, where she fires an immense laser at the enemy. * Blade Kill/Iksa Blade: A basic swing of her sword, which will deal higher damage to stunned enemies. * BB Genocide: An ultimate version of the previous skills, hitting every enemy on the field. * Stun Snipe/G-1 Snipe: Stella transforms her ★rock Cannon into a sniper, which will stun every enemy it hits. * Vulcannon/Volcain/Vortex: Stella transforms her ★rock Cannon into a machine gun, mowing the field with bullets. * Tracer Gun/Chaser Gun: Fires a set of homing orbs towards the enemy. * Star Comet/Star Comet G: Stella transforms her ★rock Cannon into a grenade launcher, firing a bomb that will explode after a certain amount of time. * War Hammer/Steel Cutter: Stella transforms her ★rock Cannon into a huge hammer, swinging it around and damaging every enemy on the field. * Aggressor: Increases her offensive abilities for a limited time. * Skill Boost: Increases the strength of her skills for a limited time. * Defender: Increases her defensive abilities for a limited time. * Absolute 0: Makes her immune to attacks for a limited time. * Regenerator: Increases her regenerative abilities for a limited time. Key: Game | Manga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Black★Rock Shooter Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Clones Category:Super Soldiers Category:Warriors Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Orphans Category:Bikers Category:Aliens Category:Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Black★Rock Shooter: The Game Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Information Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6